New Year
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Kegiatan di malam pergantian tahun mereka. / For New Year! / Sequel "Birthday"?


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, sedikit menjurus

* * *

"AKASHI _CCHI_!" –sesaat setelah membuka pintu, Akashi dihadiahi sebuah pelukan oleh Kise.

Midorima sedikit menarik Kise, "Jangan berisik, Ryou." ia menaikkan kacamatanya.

Akashi mengendus geli, "Bukankah Ryouta memang seperti itu?"

" _Ne_ , Aka- _chin_ , bisakah aku masuk?"

Akashi memberi jalan, "Tentu, aku sudah siapkan ruangan untuk kita berkumpul."

Saat yang lain sedang berbaris masuk, terlihat seseorang yang dari tadi diam, Aomine Daiki. "Tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Akashi.

Aomine sedikit kaget, "O-oh, ya.." ia masuk dengan agak canggung. Ugh. Ia masih ingat jelas pesan yang dikirimkan Akashi setelah ia memberi Akashi hadiah ulang tahun. Setelah pesan itu, sudah tidak ada lagi pesan dari Akashi. Dan parahnya semua pesan dan panggilan Aomine diabaikan.

Memang sih itu salahnya, tapi sungguh, Aomine ingin sekali melihat Akashi memakai pakaian itu. Ia pikir pakaian merah itu cocok bila dipakai oleh Akashi, lalu ia bisa… Ugh, tidak, ia bisa benar-benar dibunuh kalau melakukan kelanjutan imajinasinya yang tadi.

Tanpa disadari, ia sudah berada dalam ruangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Akashi. Tidak terlalu luas memang, tapi sepertinya cukup untuk mereka berlima menggelar _futon_.

" _Ne_ Akashi _cchi_ ," panggil Kise.

Akashi menoleh sebagai balasan. "Malam ini Akashi _cchi_ tidur dengan kita kah?"

Akashi terlihat berfikir sebentar, "Hmm.. Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi sampai kita memutuskan waktu tidur, aku akan tetap di sini."

Raut Kise agak kecewa, "Umm.."

"Jangan membuat wajah menyedihkan begitu. Sampai pergantian tahun kita masih berlima kok." Midorima berkomentar sambil tetap membereskan isi tas yang dibawanya.

Murasakibara terlihat tidak ingin ikut berkomentar. Ia hanya membereskan cemilan yang dibawanya untuk nanti ia makan saat menunggu pergantian tahun.

Aomine sendiri duduk dengan agak tegang, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" _Ne ne_ ," lagi-lagi Kise memanggil Akashi. "Apa saat Akashi _cchi_ ulang tahun kemarin, Aomine _cchi_ memberikan hadiah?"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba Aomine merasakan hal buruk. "Tentu," Akashi memecah kecanggungan.

"Aku mau lihat hadiahnya!" Kise berseru penasaran.

Akashi tersenyum geli, "Tentu tidak boleh. Karena hadiah itu hanya boleh dilihat olehku dan Daiki. _Ne_ , Daiki?" Akashi meminta persetujuan.

Lagi-lagi Aomine terkejut, "A-ah? Y-ya, tentu! Hanya aku dan Sei yang bisa melihatnya..haha.."

"Mine- _chin_ dari tadi aneh.." Murasakibara tiba-tiba berkomentar.

"Tumben kau tidak berisik seperti biasa," tambah Midorima.

Akashi menghampiri Aomine dan menepuk pundaknya, "Mungkin Daiki kurang enak badan," katanya pada teman-temannya. Yang ditepuk hanya bisa teriak dalam hati. "Lebih baik sekarang kita siapkan benda apa saja yang kira-kira dibutuhkan saat menunggu nanti." sambungnya diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"Nanti ikut aku, Daiki." dengan sengaja Akashi berbisik di sebelah telinga Aomine. Ugh. Kalau saja tidak canggung dan tidak ada orang selain mereka, pasti Aomine sudah…Tidak, ia bisa langsung mati nanti.

.

.

.

Setelah menyiapkan barang-barang, mereka duduk di sisi-sisi ruangan agar dapat melihat kembang api –yang tepat saat pergantian tahun nanti dinyalakan dengan jelas.

"Murasakibara _cchi_ , tumben bawaan _snacks_ mu sedikit. Apa cukup sampai besok sore?"

"Mm? Besok pagi aku pulang kok~"

"Kenapa Atsushi?" Akashi terlihat penasaran.

Murasakibara tersenyum tipis, " _Nii-chin_ mengajakku pergi,"

"Tumben kau mau ikut? Biasanya katanya kau malas?" Midorima ikutan bertanya karena penasaran juga.

Murasakibara diam sebentar, "Kalau dengan Asuka- _nii_ aku mau saja…habis manis…" suara Murasakibara mengecil di akhir.

' _JDERR!'_ seakan ada suara kembang api sebelum pergantian tahun, yang di dalam ruangan membatu semua. Mereka tak mengangka bahwa kakak laki-laki kedua Murasakibara dapat membuat Murasakibara menjadi seperti ini.

"Ekhm. Baiklah, tidak apa bila besok pagi kau mau pulang duluan." Akashi memecah keheningan lagi.

" _Ja_! Ayo kita mulai 'saat menunggu tahun baru' kita!" seru Kise.

"Sebutan yang aneh. Hmph." ujung bibir Midorima terangkat.

Wajah Kise sedikit memerah, malu. "Shin _cchi_ kejam!"

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain kartu, memakan _snacks_ , bercerita apa saja tentang tahun ini sebelum benar-benar berakhir. Aomine pun sudah bisa me _netral_ kan perasaannya walau nanti ada kejutan-entah-apa dari Akashi.

"Ah, sebentar lagi," Aomine melihat jam di ruangan itu.

"Ya, sekitar satu menit lagi." sambung Midorima.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam. Dalam hati masing-masing, mereka menghitung mundur. 3…2…1

" _AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU!_ " mereka berseru bersamaan. Saling berbagi tawa dan ucapan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat karena besok akan jalan-jalan bersama. Ah, kecuali Murasakibara.

" _Ne_ , aku pinjam Daiki dulu. Kalian beristirahatlah,"

Kise dengan polosnya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kira-kira mereka kemana ya _ssu_?" ia bertanya pada Midorima.

"Kemanapun bukan urusanku. Mungkin ingin menikmati tahun baru berdua." ia mulai menyiapkan _futon_ nya.

Kise menarik selimut _futon_ nya, "Hee, romantis ya.." ia mengubah posisi jadi tidur. "Murasakibara _cchi_ , _oyasumi_." katanya saat mulai melihat Murasakibara menggulung dirinya dalam selimut.

"Hm. Kise- _chin_ , Mido - _chin_ juga, _oyasumi_." Ah, sepertinya Murasakibara tidur lebih awal agar nanti pagi tidak telat jalan-jalan dengan _Nii-chin_ nya.

"Ya, _oyasumi_." Midorima tidur di atas _futon_ dan menarik selimut sebbatas dadanya, "Ryou _mo_ , _oyasumi_."

"Mm, _oyasumi_ , Shin _cchi_.." Kise mulai menutup matanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Sei?" Aomine bingung karena ia dibawa ke kamar Akashi. Ah bukan, sebenarnya ia khawatir kalau-kalau lepas kendali dan mengapa-apakan Akashi –dan berakhir terkapar di lantai dengan luka tusukan.

"Tunggu di sini," Akashi menyuruh Aomine duduk dipinggiran kasurnya sebelum ia beralih ke kamar mandi.

Uh, Aomine gugup.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Akashi keluar. Aomine agak mengerutkan wajahnya, itu kan..pakaian yang ia belikan di saat…Akashi ulang tahun! HAA! Apa yang dilakukan pakaian itu di tubuh Akashi! Ah bukan. Kenapa Akashi memakai pakaian itu?!

Sial. Aomine ingin menerjang Akashi sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Oh ayolah, kalau pakaian yang Aomine belikan itu 'normal', Akashi tidak mungkin mengabaikannya kan?

Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada, "Jangan bergerak sedikit pun sampai aku memberi perintah." bibirnya membuat seringai.

.

.

.

"Shin _cchi_ ," Kise menarik pakaian Midorima yang tidak tertutup selimut.

Midorima membalas dengan gumaman, "Akashi _cchi_ dan Aomine _cchi_ kok gak balik-balik ya?"

Midorima mengusap matanya, "Biarlah, mereka mungkin sudah tidur sekarang," ia mengubah posisi jadi menghadap Kise.

" _Mou_.." Kise sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

Melihat itu, Midorima mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu memakai kacamatanya, "Ryou," panggilnya.

"Mm?" Kise agak bingung karena melihat Midorima mengubah posisinya.

'Puk puk' Midorima menepuk kakinya.

Paham, Kise mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dipangkuan Midorima.

Midorima memeluk Kise, "Aku ingin bermain. Kau mau menemani?"

Kise agak bingung, "Main apa _ssu_? Memang bisa hanya berdua?"

"Ya. Kebetulan permainan ini memang hanya bisa dimainkan oleh dua orang."

"Eh? Memang apa?" Kise nampak penasaran.

Midorima memainkan rambut belakang Kise, sedikit menyentuh tengkuknya membuat Kise merasakan geli. "Aku akan menyentuhmu, tapi kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara."

Kise memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi maksudnya kalau Shin _cchi_ gelitikin aku, aku harus tahan ketawanya gitu?"

"Hmm.." Midorima mengangguk.

Kise melirik Murasakibara yang sudah tertidur, "Tapi gimana kalau aku gak kuat terus Murasakibara _cchi_ bangun?"

Midorima menatap Kise, "Hmm.. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara yang dapat membuat Murasakibara bangun."

"Mm.." Kise agak ragu.

"Bisa dimulai?" Midorima meminta ijin.

Diam sebentar, akhirnya Kise mengangguk. "Tapi jangan berlebihan ya.."

Diam-diam Midorima menyeringai, "Tidak kok,"

.

.

.

Akashi menarik bagian bawah pakaian itu, tapi itu membuat bagian atasnya terlalu tertarik ke bawah. Demikian juga bila ia menarik bagian atas pakaian itu, bagian bawahnya pasti terlalu naik. Ayolah, pakaian yang Aomine hadiahkan itu hanya menutup dari atas dada sampai sebatas setengah pahanya. Bagaimana tidak kependekan coba? Lagipula kenapa sih pakaian kurang bahan ini diproduksi? Apa pabriknya diambang kematian? Oke, lebih tepatnya Akashi memakai _mini dress_ yang Aomine berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"S-Sei," Aomine membuka suara.

"Stop. Aku belum mengijinkanmu membuka suara." Akashi perlahan mendekati Aomine.

Seringai manis masih terpajang di bibirnya, membuat Aomine semakin terseiksa.

Akashi memegang pundak Aomine dan sedikit merangkulnya, "Kau…ingin apa?" ia berbisik di sebelah telinga Aomine.

Aomine sedikit menahan nafas, "K-kau..?"

Akashi menatap mata Aomine dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai punggung Aomine menyentuh atas kasur, "Aku ijinkan kau melakukannya." Akashi mengecup bibir Aomine sekilas.

Aomine terdiam sebentar, kaget. "Sei, kau tahu arti kata-katamu tadi kan?"

"Tentu aku tahu." lagi-lagi seringai manis itu keluar.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Aomine menatap serius Akashi.

"Pasti." balas Akashi yakin.

Dan dimulailah hari pertama di tahun baru mereka~

FIN

H-hallo.. Maafkan saya yang sebelumnya bilang kalau _sequel_ nya saya _publish_ pas Natal T-T Saya tahu cerita ini sangat aneh, saya ngebut buatnya TvT Ah, untuk nama kakaknya Murasakibara...itu saya ngasal. Saya cuma mau nyelipin sedikit pair yang baru-baru ini saya lirik xD Daannn... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!~ Semoga kita bisa menjadi yang lebih baik di tahun ini, semua yang kita harapkan dapat terwujud dan kegiatan kita dapat berjalan dengan lancar~ Aminn Sampai bertemu di lain cerita~


End file.
